tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Long Game
Log Title: The Long Game Characters: '' Soundwave, Floodlight, Khamsin, Star Hauler, Blaster, Starlock ''Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ''1/17/2020 ''TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Soundwave is spooked, very spooked. Khamsin Explains his motive. Deathsaurus and Goth are also drunk over the radios. As logged by: Starlock Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Soundwave comes into the area, shaking his head. "Why must they continue to show interest in this place?" he mutters to himself. Starlock is at last, outside the shield and looks over seeing Soundwave and waves. Rolling down the road today is a sliver truck with a pair of trailers. It's windows are down a out comes Duran Durans Electric Barbarella. Once she gets near the dome she starts to transforms at the same time a tape pops out of her dashboard tapeplayer into the air. She catches the tape once she fully in bot mode and places the tape into sub space. She stretches some before seeing the two and waves, "hey you two." Starlock nods to Star Hauler and smiles at the space-truck-femme. "Hey Hauler!" She'd add on. Soundwave is right outside the shield today. He approaches, looking to the crystals. "Another night of distracting him and the Decepticons." he sighs. It's probably a sight that's growing a little familiar for those who frequent Harmonex...but there's a Khamsin approaching the city-state, ears angled forward as he listens to the nearing sounds. Rather pointedly, though, he draws up alongside Soundwave, slowly unsheathing the blades stowed behind his back and casually burying them into the ground. "I trust the evening finds you well, Soundwave?" Star Hauler walks over to the two and smiles, "Hey there. So what fun and new?" Yep she is in a very good mood today and she wears that all over her face and body language, "Hey Soundwave what's a matter you look a little down." She looks to khamsin and smiles, "Well look at you. You got a look going on. I don't think I met you before I'm Star Hauler." Soundwave hears the unsheathing of the blades and slowly turns. He seems run down and exhausted today, more then anything. "Ah, Khamsin. Welcome back." he says. "And Star Hauler. All is well. My Lord has given an answer about peace. It was the one I anticipated but not the one I had hoped for." Khamsin looks to Star Hauler. "Well met... Khamsin." He offers a hand in way of greeting. "Always a pleasure to meet a new face here on Cybertron." He then looks back to Soundwave. "Are you able to elaborate on the details? Or will I simply need to find out for myself in my own time?" Soundwave pauses. "As expected, Megatron is happy with peace. Once he conquers cybertron. Peace through no more factions and no more free will. Security and control is what he desires and will deliver." Starlock blinks haring that. "...Well, I knew he'd be crazy but that's uh.. a wee bit over the line." She'd cringe. Star Hauler sighs some, "Yeah megatron is not one to give peace a change. Well in time he see the light after all when thoses who want peace start to over number thoses who don't. Well there is myth on Earth about a man pushing a big rock up hill only to have it roll down the over side when he gets it up there so he has to roll it back up. Khamsin ahs...and there's a touch of a frown. "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results. The last time he took that approach...Cybertron did not survive." He exhales softly. "I fear that, given the state of things and how they are potentially moving, Megatron may well find himself alone in his ambitions, relatively speaking, if he pursues that course." He nods to Star Hauler. "One can only hope sensibility prevails." He mulls on that a moment and then just grunts. "But...all we can do is move forward and invite all who wish to join into the movement. The numbers and support will speak for itself." Soundwave pausese. "Lord Megatron sees it as a potential threat and is responding accordingly." he says, neutrally." He nods to Star Hauler "That is an appropriate analogy." he pauses at Khamsin. "He will never be alone. He has his Decepticons, his supporters myself included." he says. Starlock tilts her helm. "Then why.. Tell us, and not let it come as a surprise attack?" She'd ask with a raised ridge, she suspects she knows the answer, but she rather hear it from him. "I mean.. I know he has Nightbird, an assassinate who'd likely take us all out easily." She'd add flatly. Khamsin looks over at Soundwave and gives the mech an appraising look. "If given the choice, would you follow Megatron to war or Cybertron to peace? While I agree that there can be change from within...at some point, and unfortunate as it may be, a choice must be made." Soundwave looks to the crystals. "You know that I protect Harmonex and its crystals at all cost." he looks to Khasmin "Soundwave owes everything to Lord Megatron. He has followed him this far. He will be there.. at the conclusion." he looks to the crystals thoughtfully. Star Hauler places a hand on Soundwaves shoulder in a friendly manners, "Soundwave here is the believer in the Decepticon cause. The real one the one that started this war not the one the mad titans Megatron has now. I can't be mad at him for that. I see Soundwave just and noble as any Autobot." She smiles at the spy master and then leans against the dome wall. Starlock just clears her throat, knitting her ridges and smilingly simply at KHamsin at Star Haulers words.... But she looks back at Soundwave gives him a nod. "I am not mad... merely...perhaps mourning that something which is best avoided seems to be inevitable." Khamsin frowns lightly. "The origin of the Decepticon cause was freedom and equality... it would be nice to see those who still uphold that ideal present to assist in the rebuilding of our home." Soundwave nods "Perhaps Soundwave can convince him to return to that way of thought. He is becoming more destructive and angry as of late." Star Hauler sighs, "I doubt it sweetie. I think he gotten a few wires crossed under that helmet. Sweetie I know you think you owe him everything but sometimes best way to help them is to stop them. I honestly think all these years at war and the countless battles have damage him. I think he needs real help." Soundwave pauses. "Soundwave wonders where it went wrong. Somewhere on earth but it was before.." He pauses. "SOundwave should not be questionign such things." Khamsin quirks his brow lightly at the Intel mech. "If we do not question our convictions, we never grow and risk losing ourselves to blind faith. It's a true mind, soul, and heart that is willing and able to challenge themselves in all matters to ensure that they are certain what they do is true to themselves. Question everything and seek truth in all matters and you will find yourself more complete." Starlock takes a seat against the dome shield. She'd nods, before she could say anything Kham actually puts what she was going to say into much better words, and nods. Soundwave pauses. "Now is not the time. Instead of questioning him, I have been directing him away from Harmonex. Its worked so far. I will do so again. If the other Decpeticons do not interfere, I can get it done easily." Starlock nods again. "And I am grateful for such Soundwave, you do not know how much of a help you've been because of that, alone." Soundwave nods "Soundwave was here for the crystals." he admits. "To keep the harmony safe. But is staying for the long run now." Star Hauler nods, "well said Khamsin. Better then anything I could." She looks at her friend, "what happens if he comes here Soundwave? What happens when he start to raze this place. Will you stand with him then or will you stand with those who will protect it? Loyality is a good thing no one here does not have loyality to something or someone but blind faith in someone is just that blinding you need to be able to question and thoses we follow." Khamsin gives a light nod. "If you require support in anything, Soundwave, even an ear to confide in...you have mine." He frowns. "Though, I forewarn, I will not partake in any actions which do not have Cybertron's best interests behind them. However...having a mind, and spark, like yours to aid the rebuilding efforts would be invaluable." Starlock smiles at that nad pauses in thought. "Know Khamsin, I've been hearing a lot of people wondering what exactly you'd be wanting all of this, but.." She'd frown. "And don't take that the wrong way, I know what it's like to want /something/ for your work, but people seem to have worried, which I suppose is fair." Star Hauler shakes her head, "no Soundwave your a freedom fighter your facton your leader no longer wants that. He wants to become a ruler wrost then those who your fighting again." She then looks at Khamsin, "oh I just realize who you are. Your the bot trying to get all the factions together for peace." Yep she sometimes not the quickest bot around. She then nods at Starlocks worlds, "I been wondering that myself. Wanting peace is one thing we all do but your not in a facton what's in it for you." Khamsin glances at Starlock. "What do I want out of all of this..." He furrows his brow. "I could say that, from the moment the need for help in unification was raised, what I want is simply that. Unification." He smiles faintly. "But no one will be content with that answer, will they..." He lets out a slow exhale and nods to Star Hauler. "I want the freedom for all of us to be able to live as we wish without the worry of some overbearing force either killing us, casting us out, or...treating us as though we've betrayed everything by simply acting as an individual and not a loyalist to a single badge. And rest assured, I want that for very, very personal and selfish reasons." Soundwave crosses his arms over his chest. "You are trying to make me choose between my Lord and Decepticonism itself. They are one in the same." he says. "What are your reasons for wanting this, Khamsin?" Khamsin takes a moment to think. "I can't say. Not at this time. If I did, there would undoubtedly be a very concerted effort to destroy the work being done in a very personal way by those who disagree with what we are trying to do..." He frowns. "I regret I can't say more... but...I'd rather prevent the damage that could be done." Star Hauler nods, "your right that was a cheap trick on my part Soundwave. We been over this before and I know you will not turn your back on Megatron not matter how disappointing that is." She looks at Khamsin and nods, "oddly is conforting knowing your doing this for selfish reasons. Well for me it is at lease." Starlock is silent for a long moment, before finally saying. "You.. just want to live?" She'd ask, tilting her helm, and chuckles. "Oddly, I agree with Star Hauler, least on the comforting part, would sound suuuuper fishy if it was just because you wanted to do this." She'd smile. She'd look at Star Hauler. "Heey.. LEt him be, alright? it's his choice, shouldn't' hound 'em about it, yeah? Part of being allowed free will is making one's own choices and coming to one's own decision, even if it takes time, and we should be respecting of that." She'd say simply. Soundwave nods "All I want to say about this is.." he looks at the crystals. "We should prepare for war. It may come here." Khamsin sighs.... "Well, then the work I'm helping in shall have to be...done swiftly." He glances at his blades still stuck in the ground nearby. "It will not be easy, but... I think I know how to best discuss this matter with those who wish to seek peace overall." He gives a curt nod. Soundwave pauses. "Then perhaps I should give you some privacy?" he turns back to the crystals. "Do not let me disturb you. I am here to record their sound." Starlock nods and pauses, looking to Khamsin, she'd get out her datapad, looking for something. "By the way KHamsin, Prime seems willing to speak with you, he's optimistically, cautious but.. receptive.." She'd muse as she brought up old photos of Harmonex she had. "IF the city has mostly reformatted.. there.. There /should/ be some old city defenses that maybe could be reactivated." she'd murmur. "...Biggest problem is this damn shield." Star Hauler nods, "I know, I know but I think of him as a friend and friends help each other out but your right it's his choice and I'll support him in it." She reaches into subspace and pulls out a large hammer with a thruster on the back of the head, "Well it comes here you got my hammer." She reast the big weapon on her shoulder, "though I not much of a warrior anymore." She points to her head, "got a few screws lose myself." She looks at Soundwave and frowns as he litally turns his back to them. She then looks at Starlock, "what's wrong with the sheild it's the best defense this place has." Khamsin looks to Starlock. "I will gladly speak to Prime, however there should be others present to at least ensure that accusations of conspiratory gatherings are...minimized. Unfortunately, Prime, much like Megatron, is seen as only representing one part of Cybertron, not the potential collective whole. So...I do hope he understands that conditions will apply." He looks at Star Hauler as she mentions a hammer. "Unfortunately, I've no axe to give..." He chuckles softly before looking at the shield, then Soundwave.... "I should...go see to my preparations for the summit... I've a lot to write out and finding the right words always takes time." "Well A, one good smack from a combiner.. heck maybe a marauder drone? would knock it clean out, second it's not programed to work with the city defenses, so they wouldn't be able to fire through it, don't think it was in mind when it was put up." Starlock muse in thought. She'd then look to Khamsin and nodded. "I'm sure he will, he's uh.. currently off planet at the moment so much I can do is send him a video message." She'd frown. "Though.." If they go to earth for a little bit.... No no, they'd need not just Autobots with them. "So could at least pass these conditions off too him.." She'd nod. "Alright.. Thank you for coming out KHamsin.. and.. well for everything else." She'd chuckle. Khamsin smiles. "Always a pleasure..." He retrieves his blades, cleaning them off before stowing them away deftly behind his back. "And do let me know what Optimus has to say on the matter, and when, or if, he'd be able to attend an organized meeting." He exhales softly. "Right... Soundwave, until paths cross again... Starlock, Star Hauler...a pleasure. Do be well." And, with that, he's walking away. Soundwave nods "Until we meet again." he thinks aloud. "Theres so many songs about these sorts of situations." Star Hauler nods to Shamsin, "safe jounry." She then looks at Starlock, "so been wanting to ask what it take to become a defender of this like like you and soundwave?" Starlock nods and pauses at that. "Honestly? We don't have an official oath or anything, we're just.. kind of, a group of people working together under the same goal." She'd smile at that. "That.. honestly says a whole lot then any official thing but.." She'd shrug, and glanced back to Soundwave, starting to Hum softly. Over the sound of Starlock humming and the beautiful vibrations of the crystals comes a more foreign tune. Students of Earth culture would recognize it as "Pictures of You," by The Cure. Even louder is the cacophony of a metallic voice loudly singing along. There is a ripple in the shield wall as a small light aircraft flits through. It follows along shortly behind sound of singing, although making far less noise. Starlock pauses at the sound and looks over, being on high alert and blurts out. "What the fuck!?" She'd get to her pedes looking at where the ripples had been, it went INTO the city, right?! She'd look over to Soundwave panicked. The little blue scout vehicles alters course as it comes within visual range, breaking off and making a beeline towards Soundwave as they approach the gate. Khamsin pauses his departure as he hears the music, and the commotion, and turns his attention upwards to sort of...study the goings ons as he reaches back to rest a hand on one of his blades in merely a getting-ready stance...just watching the approach warily. Star Hauler still has her hammer out and turns to the music and sees the aircraft there, "um a friend of yours Soundwave?" She readies her hammer just incase. Over the group, coinciding with the arrival of the little scoutcraft, flies in a large red robot using a blue and yellow jetpack. As it gets closer, a Decepticon symbol can be spotted on the small blue craft. Khamsin looks from the craft...to Soundwave...and just sort of studies the latter for a brief moment before his attention returns to the shuttlecraft again, and while he doesn't outright advance, he holds his spot for a good few moments, fingers lightly drumming on the handle of a blade in thought. Starlock doesn't draw a weapon and instead frowns, starting to walk towards this unknown intruder, how did they get in without an autobot? that note, who was this person... She would put her hand up and gave a friendly wave. Star Hauler rest her hammer on her shoulder again and watches the bot with the jet pack and sighs, "please be friendly." She waits for Soundwave or Starlock cue. The small blue scoutcraft dips lower and transforms into an equally unassuming femme, with a pale violet face and large crimson optics. Slightly behind her, the flying red robot switches from The Cure to Guns N' Roses, air-guitarring as he lands just behind the Decepticon, making her jump. Blaster sings, "Take me down to Harmonex City, where the crystals are blue and the femmes are peaceful!" Khamsin continues to just study the grouping before...simply giving a soft grunt and turning to carry on with his departure, relaxing as he goes. No threat is good... Starlock relaxes, seeing who it was and groans out. "Blaster, scared the /shit/ outta us." she'd say, luling her head back, laughing. Okay so the con did have a bot with them! okay, no shenanigans this round, and she smiles. Blaster grins, lowering the volume on the speakers built into his shins. "'Hey, 'Lock." He nods to Star Hauler as well, and then smirks in Soundwave's direction. "Hey, 'Bots. Captain Buzzkill borin' your brains out again?" Star Hauler sighs out and throws the hammer up in the air opening a subspace hole under it and letting the hammer drop in before walking over, "a lot of traffic tonight." Soundwave jumps as his sensitive hearing goes nuts or a moment at the air guitar behind them. "Blaster." He says in a low voice, with a nod to his head. "Greetings." his tone is flat, his optics narrowed as he looks to the Autobot's arrival. The small blue femme smiles apologetically at all present and then fades to the side. Her large optics watch but if anything, she tries to stay out of the light of attention in which Blaster happily basks. Starlock smiles to the femme and nods to her. "Hello~ Sorry about all that, we just kinda got spooked is all." She'd smile and nodded to Blaster. "Didn't know you where comin' down here Blaster." She'd smile. "Though I guess Harmonex does draw in the music and art orientated." Star Hauler smiles at blaster, "so what brings you to the dome?" She then looks at the small fembot and smiles at her, "normally we announce ourself first but your welcome here little one." The small blue femme looks to the right and left, her optics widening as she realizes Starlock is talking with her. "Oh!" she says brightly. "It's OK," she grins nervously, glancing down at the ground. At Star Hauler's words, her violet cheeks begin to heat red. "I'm sorry," she nearly whispers. "I didn't know. I'm Floodlight," she introduces herself quietly. Star Hauler laughs, "it's fine Floodlight nothing to worry about. I'm Star Hauler, it's a pleasure to meet you Floodlight. I'm Star Hauler wait did I say that already?" She shrugs. The purple-mini-bot chuckles. "And as Star Hauler said, No need to apologize, I am trying to get it where both Bots, Cons, and Neutrals can come here without issue." She says to Floodlight. "Floodlight.. Pleasure~" She'd give a slight bow and put her hand to her Chassis. "Starlock of Harmonex, I'm a bot medic, but as my full name suggests, I was forged here." She'd smile, folding her hands behind her. "Handing out with blaster here?" "If it brings in people interested in art and music, what's Sounders doing me?" Blaster asks mockingly. Soundwave tilts his head. "I'll have you know the sound has always attracted me to Harmonex. Just because you are tone deaf and cannot hear it doesn't mean it's not there, Blaster." he says. Floodlight covers her mouth and giggles. "I'm, uh, from Vos, originally, although I don't live there now. I'm a data analyst. And I'm not with Commander Blaster - we just came in through the shield together." She looks over at the louder Autobot and suppresses a shudder. Starlock stands beside Floodlight and looks between Blaster and Soundwave and can't help herself but also giggle. "Oh wow, I've never seen Soundwave /huffy/ before.. It's..." She'd grin widely. She'd flinch at the noise and smiled. "Pleasure then~ I was an librarian here, my root-mode was kinda used for Data transfer there but.." She'd shrug. "Made my own Path." She'd smile. Blaster's shin speakers switch to "Bad Blood" by Bastille. While it's arguably not a bad song, the Earth music does seem out of place competing with the ethereal beauty of the Harmonex crystals. He grins broadly at the other Autobots but then turns his attention back to Soundwave. "Oh, I can hear it," he assures Soundwave. "It's just hard to appreciate with your monotone aft suckin' the life out of the party." Star Hauler chuckles, "I have when I hugged him." She then looks at Blaster shakes her head, "hey you got any 80s new wave in there." He not the only one who came in blasting music today. She then looks at Floodlight, "I'm from Kaon back before the war." "I've always been a data analyst," Floodlight confesses. "I guess I just have a head for patterns," she smiles shyly. Something, however, abruptly makes her large optics widen even more. She glances at Soundwave, looking suddenly even more nervous and piqued. Glancing back at Star Hauler, she says distractedly, "Oh, that's interesting. And you joined the Autobots? What did your friends think?" Soundwave looks over at the group, his face expressionless as always. Hes silent, listening for Star Hauler's response. Starlock thinks, watching the two, and grins. "...Know I think I could get these two to agree on a song." She'd muse, totally unphased form Star Hauler being forged in Kaon, her hand on her chin. Blaster is successfully distracted from taunting Soundwave by Star Hauler' musical request. "Dang, Autobot!" he yells enthusiastically. "That's all you had to SAY!" He cranks the speakers in his shins back up, suddenly broadcasting "Don't You Want Me," by The Human League at volumes nearly loud enough to crack nearby crystals. Star Hauler looks down at Floodlight and shrugs, "I was a gladtor back then only stopped when one day I was the only one to show up. Everyone else was to busy fighting in the war. They I guess were not happy I sorta just left the city never saw any of my old friends again. Sign up with the Autobot and spent years on the front line. That all history now. Now adays I am cargo bot I haul cargo here and there groud or space." Soundwave hisses loudly "Quiet! The crystals! Do not make me mute that off key noise!" woah. Something has him protective! "You were a gladiator?" Floodlight asks, big optics everwide. "That's so cool! I could never do something like that. I'm more built for the cubicle than the battlefield," she laments sadly. Starlock flinches and cover her own audilas, too loud! "BLASTER! TURN IT DOWN! GONNA' CRACK THE CRYSTALS!" She'd shout at the top of her vents, putting some strain on her voice box, she's not used to having to shout. Blaster trollishly turns his music up even louder, apparently uncaring about the potential danger to the city. He puffs out his chest and strides right towards Soundwave. "Why don't you make me mute it, brother?" he taunts. "No one believes this peacemaker crap you're spewin'. You're just Megatron's monotone minion, and that's all you'll ever be. You're not fit to tape class notes, much less the sounds of Harmonex." At Starlock's shout, he does turn his speakers down slightly, somewhat muting his threat to Soundwave as well. Star Hauler smiles at the music, "man I love new wave. One day I'll have to show you my mix tape collection. They are right that's to loud soft music. You can try singing the them they like that." She then looks back to Floodlight and sighs, "It was great back then hearing people cheer you name. Feeling the impact of the hammer against another bot." She sighs and shakes her head, "but that time over." She smiles some and kneels down and brings a finger to Floodlights chest in a softy poke, "it's bots like you doing the cool thing. It's the smart bots that bring this world back from death and rubble." She looks at blaster and then back to floodlight, "excuse me for a moment." She stands back up and pulls her hammer from Subbpace, "turn it down or I'll turn you to scrap." Soundwave gives a low, monotone snarl. "I could mute you right now. But it would break this peace accord. Soundwave is here to protect the crystals. The rest of this...just comes with the territory." Starlock glances to Soundwave, and gives a nod to him, indicating he shouldn't reply to Blaster, and gives Star Hauler a look, putting her hands up. "I have this." She says camly, as she turns as she started approach Blaster and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Blaster.. Not cool." she'd say simply. "I'd like for you to please not antagonize the peace I and /others/ have worked together to make." Somehow Floodlight's optics seem to just keep getting wider and wider, as if maybe she's bringing in optic mass from an extra-dimensional source just to continue looking increasingly surprised. "You'd strike your own intelligence director?" she breathes almost silently, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. In response to Starlock, Blaster shuts down his music completely. He turns a cold shoulder towards Soundwave, focusing his attention now only on the other Autobots. "It's cool, Starlock. It's cool. Only easy listenin' from here on out." He shoots a smile at Star Hauler. "I'd love to hear those mix tapes sometime, though, chica," he grins. "Jes' gimme a holla, Haula, when you have the time." He winks one optic. Star Hauler places her hammer back into subspace and nods, "anytime. other then here Blaster." She then looks back to Floodlight and sits on the ground, "yeah I would. This place is important to us. We protect it from those who would distory is be it malus or by stupidy. It's also a place for bots, cons, and others to come in peace. It's better I hit Blaster then Soundwave. To much history between those two it would lead to an all out fight. Notice how Soundwave did not lift a finger to stop Blaster that was him protecting this place and in truth Myself I respect him for that." Soundwave pauses. "If you think this can exist outside these gates.." he says. "Its a naive fallacy." Floodlight glances at Soundwave in her apparent eternal surprise. "As Decepticons, we seldom protect things by NOT fighting," she admits. "I'll have to process this." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Its gonna be all good. I'll take care of this sthupid. peace thing." GAME: Starlock PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Starlock's optics settle into a half lidded position as she thinks as moment as she was looking at Blaster, she nodded in agreeance with Star Hauler, listening closely to the crystals, if words couldn't get to them.. maybe.. she'd start to hum as she relaxed her shoulders, her tone and voice falling in tune with the crystals. "There will be one final chance, For a miracle to bring the dawn, In this twisted future that You softly sang of once to me. For the sake of making such a world, Where tears will never cloud your sight, Though I scream My prayers are lost to emptiness, Beneath a sky that’s Dyed in crimson, dark as blood, The shadows cast no hope for us, Mercy is gone in my quest to regain the light." Starlock would sing in both a tune that harmonized with the crystals sharp ethereal sound, but face paced as any rock song.. She'd take a step back and spun on her pade as she did, dancing her way over to between the two. Broadband Goth says, "not as plastered as you are you're not~" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "...." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "what?" Broadband Goth says, "Exactly" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Mech, you're drunksh." Broadband Dust Devil says, "Quick someone do a sobriety test on them and see if they can fly in a straight line." Blaster turns to watch and listen to Starlock, his expression one of appreciation and respect. "Ah, man," he says. "That was beautiful. I should have recorded that. You ever consider being reformatted into a tape?" he half-jokes. Broadband Bloody Bones says, "Yer both drunk." Soundwave is quiet, listening to the song. "Starlock is a talented vocalist." he admits. He looks to Floodlight. "Seldom but some things are worth protecting." he says motioning to the crystals. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "You're drunks." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Im a slaggin dhiplohmats for peache. Which is weird cause m' name is Dea..Deathsar...Dinosaur." Broadband Bloody Bones audibly facepalms. "Go home, Deathsaurus, you're drunk. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "kay. You're comin Goth?" Broadband Goth says, "Si~" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "should you know. find somethin that belongs to star shaber and ... an purge on it. Hahahaha." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "or. or. Ohhr." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "gotta idea." Floodlight nods her large head in understanding. "Yes, sir," she says quietly, and lapses into silence. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "letsh go purge outside Iacon. that'll show all the au-bhats." Starlock smiles. "Nah, who names a ground pounder, Starlock, after all?~" She'd grin, glad to hear Soundwave's comment, before spinning once more in her dance. "Caught in her glow divine, the moon in the sky Shines a path that takes us to begin again, Beyond heaven, And into your weary eyes that hold all our fears, I’ll keep reaching for you Till the end of time. Believe what you feel inside, Guides our dreams~ Every soul yearns secretly To heal, although they’ll never say, Instead their hearts will break until Every shard will tear the sky away~ If you stay here by my side We can chase a better life." She would continue. Star Hauler Close her eyes and smiles listening to Starlock, "Bot or Con we are all of this world and if you don't have something here worth protecting one day this war will be over be it in peace, victory, or total distuction of our people. If we can protect this place let the crystle grow to what they once were at lease we done something the created beauty and not just rubble. Understand their are those who would raze this place to the ground including Megatron but those here will protect it until the end." Soundwave nods "Or at least record these songs and the harmonies for later." Blaster listens with a smile, eventually pushing a button on his abdomen to record some of Starlock's music. "Man," he says. "That's gonna sound awesome in the remix." He glances at Star Hauler. "Don't worry - if the Decepicons try to trash this place, they'll be answerin' to me." He tabs a button, and his blue and yellow jetpack transforms into a MASSIVE shoulder cannon. "So, you just tell your boss to step off, Soundwave," Blaster warns, finally acknowledging the Decepticon again. "Or it's ON." Soundwave pauses "My Lord does as he pleases. Not you not me not any of these people can stop him. If he wants Harmonex, he'll take it. I wil try to distract him though." Star Hauler looks at Blaster, "stand down Blaster, Your acting more like a con more then the cons are. Soundwave is doing his part to protect this place. If Megatron finds this place Soundwave will do what his Spark tells him is right. If you are going stay here you will have to get along with Soundwave. You don't have to like him but you have to get along with him." Starlock eyed over the two, and made a face at Blaster's cannon, and huffed, pausing her dance with a graceful enough stop, and looked at Blaster, placing her hands on her hips, she gives a light nod to Star Hauler, not totally agreeing, but the point is gotten a crossed... He'd huff "Okay everyone, can we like, Calm down, for ten minutes to talk to each other to explain what's going on where we are all on the same page, know like fully formed bots?" She'd finely say dryly. Blaster raises his chin. "You do that, punk," he replies to Soundwave. He smiles at Star and Star. "I gotcha," he assures them confidently. "Don't worry - I can play nice." Blaster then folds his cannon back up to a jetpack and wanders away from the little group, apparently uninterested in discussing parameters now that the drama is over. Still recording, he enjoys the natural sound of the crystals, this time without contributing any sounds of his own. Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP Category:Logs Category:2020